edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiverse Online
Multiverse Online is a massive-crossover MMORPG that features Ed Edd n Eddy, as well as several other characters from various series.DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA! Also not finished yet, will update periodically. Plot Multiverse Online is set during a time of interdimensional turmoil.An evil being known as Kricros, the Master of Darkness and Void, has been consuming worlds for uncountable centuries.And now, his most recent invasions have brought about a war neither side had expected. Heroes from these invaded worlds have banded together with the ancient and mysterious Wizards to bring an end to the Dark Lord and his minions.These heroes are from many alien and familiar settings, though all fight for the good of their worlds. You are a new recruit from parts unknown going to one of the outer worlds near the Shattered Shell.The odds are against you and creation itself is at stake, good luck. Factions The Wizards-An ancient race of people that have existed since the creation of the multiverse.Purely benevolent and extremely powerful, they seek to end Kricros and repair the barriers between worlds he had destroyed. The Ed Accord-The three outcasts-Ed Edd n Eddy- have answered the call of the Wizards to save their's and all worlds from Kricros.Made up of kids, this faction offers eccentric genius and optimism in the face of impending doom.Recently, there have been rumors of a "Project:T" that Double D thinks will devastate the Dark Lord's armies.Other actions of the Ed Accord include the establishment of Eds Trading Company, which delivers vital resources to the varying outposts around the Shattered Shell and beyond.Run by Eddy, the company is often late on it's orders.Though the stuff gets there, eventually. Dexter's Interdimensional Action Agency (or DIAA for short)-Is a faction deadicated to the use of science to eliminate the Kricros threat.Using his genius, Dexter created the first artifical sattelite to the Shattered Shell, creating a vital surrveillance point and a new base to train recruits. The KND Offensive-This faction is made up of the survivors from a world devoured by Kricros.The KND are now focused on exacting revenge as well as rebuilding their organization.Led by the United Sector Council, the KND Offensive also supplies all other factions with 2x4 technology as well as some sweet looking vehicles. The Republic of Angel Island-Another group of survivors, the Echidna peoples of the-now destroyed-world of Mobius bring a unique brand of magicks to the war effort.Combining this with their advanced technology it's no wonder the Echidnas are always on the frontlines.Though this has also created a sense of smugness and pride in the people of the floating island which has caused all other factions to look upon them with both contempt and jealously.A thing the Dark Lord is more than willing to exploit. Characters Ed-A founding member of the Ed Accord, Ed is the faction's workhorse.His main duties are hauling things to the supply ships and helping with construction, he also provides security to the Cul-de-Sac Compound.Recently though, Ed has been troubled by the return of his imaginary friend Jib, who tells him to do bad things that are hindering the Accord's forces in the war.